Wang In
Wang In, the Thousand-Killing Ghost Archer,' '''was the former [[Black Snake|'Black Snake']] assassination instructor and former Iron Blood Squad captain. During the search for the Golden Castle, he was employed as one of Hwangbo Soong's bodyguards.Chapter 57 (Yongbi) Appearance & Personality Wang In is an older looking man, with a goatee that runs from the bottom of his lip to his chin and long black hair tied into a flowing ponytail. He also has sharp eyebrows and his thick moustache droops over the side of his lips. Wang In wore common garbs with bracers on both his forearms and a fur vest. He carried around a bow and quiver filled with arrows. Attached to his belt are pouches that contained snakes. Wang In is a proud, dedicated man, willing to give up a life of martial arts for the sake of his ill daughter. He also a honourable person as he does not want to kill a man who won't resist and despises those that commit atrocities. Image Gallery History Sometime before the events of ''Yongbi the Invincible, Wang In left the Black Snake and proclaimed that he would never return to the world of martial artists again to take care of his ailing daughter.Chapter 97 (Yongbi)Chapter 145 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 5 Powers and Abilities Wang In is a gosu who is incredibly adept with a bow, being able to fire several arrows at once capable of piercing through several enemies without slowing down. He had attained such a fearsome reputation that it is claimed that there is hardly anyone in the murim capable of matching him in battle when he wields a bow.Chapter 58 (Yongbi) He has also shown to be quite proficient at hand-to-hand combat, having blown away a massive wave of water containing multiple corpses.Chapter 98 (Yongbi) Wang In Martial Arts (1).png|Wang In's bow and arrow. Wang In Martial Arts (3).png|Firing several arrows at once Wang In Martial Arts (2).png|Piercing power of his arrows Wang In Martial Arts (4).png|Using snakes as projectiles Wang In Martial Arts (5).png Wang In Martial Arts (6).png Wang In Martial Arts (7).png|Snakes changing direction mid-air Wang In Martial Arts (8).png Wang In Martial Arts (9).png Wang In Martial Arts (10).png Wang In Martial Arts (11).png|Firing a blade of grass Wang In Martial Arts (12).png Wang In Martial Arts (13).png Wang In Martial Arts (14).png|Powerful enough to bisect a human body Wang In Martial Arts (15).png|Wang In show-casing his physical abilities Wang In Martial Arts (16).png Wang In Martial Arts (17).png Weapons While Wang In uses a traditional bow and arrows, anything he touches turns into a lethal weapon the moment it's drawn with his bowstring, even a rotten twig will become powerful enough to punch through a boulder. This is no understatement as he was able to bisect a human body with just a blade of grass. Another thing that made his archery so deadly is that Wang In used snakes as projectiles, they are able to change directions in midair to strike opponents hiding behind obstacles and they produce venom strong enough to kill their victims instantly. Quotes * (To Yongbi) "''I guess... I'll have to take one of your arms off this time." Notes & Trivia *During his time with the Black Snake, he was Jang-Ryong's and Pung-Ho's senior. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible